This invention is directed to apparatus for providing an output current which is leading the voltage, and in particular to apparatus in which the output current is leading by substantially 90.degree..
To calibrate reactive volt-ampere and volt-ampere-hour meters, and for use in precision bridges, it is necessary to have a reference source that can provide a current which leads the voltage by substantially 90.degree.. This can be accomplished by using gas-dielectric capacitors in a circuit as these are known for their high stability and purity. However, physical constraints limit their capacitance value to 0.001 microfarads or less which does not allow for sufficiently high current levels.